


Responsible Behavior

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Creature!Stiles, Everybody Lives, Flirting, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Peter just recently came back to his hometown, Slight humiliation kink, because sex while on the phone, biker!peter, dubious consent of a witnessing party, human!Scott, kinda anti-Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Scott's well hidden qualities include being nosy at the perfect time for Peter and Stiles to get caught in each other's natural draw.





	Responsible Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



When Peter came out of the gas station he saw two young men standing close to his Harley. One of them was getting a bit closer than he liked. **  
**

He kept a neutral face as he approached without making a noise and cleared his throat then as he was standing less than a foot behind them.

Both jumped in surprise and one flailed with his arms intensely enough to lose his balance and almost fall onto Peter’s bike.

He quickly grabbed the front of the younger man’s shirt and pulled him towards himself to avoid the worst.

He could hear the extremely loud and accelerated pumping of the guy’s heart and see eyes almost as intense as those of a werewolf but less unsettling.

The only thing concerning about these eyes was how beautiful and attentive they seemed.

He realized he was still holding the guy by his shirt and gently let go.

“You are welcome” he said with a toothy grin and grabbed the helmet.

 

“Is this a Fat Bob 2018?”

Peter looked at the other guy who he had paid little mind to so far.

But seeing as he was still standing just that little bit too close he’d have to pay him some attention after all.

“Yes.”

 

The one Peter had rescue was rubbing his neck.

Peter couldn’t keep from staring at it once his eyes had been drawn there.

That was one beautiful neck.

Moles dotted it and Peter was sure those moles could lead him further south to other interesting body parts.

Though when he now also bit his lower lip Peter’s mind got lured upwards and to other thoughts about lips and tongues and eyes like dark honey looking up at him.

Peter got the sense maybe there was something concerning about this one after all.

 

“With the new Rinehart Slip-On Mufflers?”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the guy, though he would have loved to continue fantasizing about his friend.

“Yes” he said again, now mounting his bike and fishing for the key.

“How does it drive? What’s the sound and the feeling? Are there any bugs?”

He smiled a mean smile and for the first time the pretty one spoke.

Peter narrowed his eyes because it felt a bit like there was a calming presence to him now.

“Come on Scott, leave the guy alone. I am sure he has stuff to do.”

Peter softened his smile a little at that and looked at Scott with more of a mischievous gleam.

“Oh no Scott…” he drawled the name mockingly “Ask me more questions. I love being interrogated by strangers. Though I am actually not that busy doing stuff.”

He smirked at the interesting one.

“I am sure I could squeeze you in if you were up for that.”

He heard a noise of disbelieve from Rude Boy but ignored it to watch the adorable flush creeping up the cheeks of the center of his attention.

A very human reaction, so maybe nothing supernatural about him after all?

“I…I don’t even know you dude…you could be a serial killer for all I know.”

Peter grinned because the guys heart and scent told him he definitely wasn’t afraid or turned off.

“Maybe. Or worse, I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.”

The rude guy who’s name apparently was Scott frowned and with a very concerned tone said “How would that be worse?”

Peter smiled with too much teeth at him, allowing his canines to elongate just the tiniest bit. Not enough to be obvious but enough to be subconsciously unsettling.

“Generally speaking a killer certainly isn’t better than a cheater, but in the context of me offering your friend a ‘ride’ I think dragging him into an immoral pit with me by turning him into a part of the immoral act, knowingly or not, would feel worse.”

The rude guy still seemed to disagree but the pretty one snorted at it.

“Come on Stiles, let’s go.” the Scott guy said and his friend - Stiles apparently - frowned now.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Scott seemed to get angry “What is there to decide? He is a fucking creep. You are not going to go with him.”

Peter tilted his head and leaned forward on his bike, arms resting on the handle.

“That’s a very rude assessment simply because I enjoy the philosophical side of moral conflicts. Would it ease your mind if I said I was neither a serial killer nor married with two kids? Because I could.”

Scott snorted “No?! Stiles come on!”

Stiles however seemed annoyed by his friend and looked at Peter, biting his lower lip again.

“You aren’t in a monogamous relationship right?”

Peter smirked and shook his head.

“No one to hurt by taking you home and giving you a good time.”

Stiles nodded.

“Good. Will you give Scott your name, phone number and address and bring me home after?”

Peter gave Stiles an open smile.

“Of course Beautiful, I commend your sense for safety. You should maybe also give your friend a short update every hour.”

Stiles smiled wide at Peter’s suggestion.

“I think this might work out pretty well.”

Peter had to agree, although that Scott person seemed to lose his mind.

~*~

Peter’s phone alarm chirped after an hour and he hummed pleased, grabbing Stiles’ phone, going through the contacts and finding Scott whose number he then called.

_“Stiles! You are still alive! I’m so glad!”_

Peter chuckled deeply, rolling his hip and making Stiles mewl with pleasure.

“He is very much alive, just a little tied up and distracted, but I can give him to you.”

Stiles shook his head but didn’t use the safeword they had agreed on after discussing this option so Peter leaned forward, pushing deep into Stiles and held the phone close enough for the microphone to pick both of them up before hitting the loudspeaker.

Then he purred in his dirties voice “Tell him how you feel Pretty Boy.”

Stiles eyes were dazed as he stared up at Peter and licked his lips before speaking with a rough, almost breaking voice “I…I’m good Scotty-” he choked on his words as Peter ran a finger up the underside of his dick.

“I’m really good, please hang up nah-…”

He closed his eyes to concentrate as Peter circled the tip of his erection.

“Please hang up now.”

_“Are you sure?”_

Peter loved Stiles facial expression between incredibly annoyed and concerned.

“Yes Scott. Now! I’ll call you in an hour.”

_“I still think-”_

Peter decided not to torture his captive any longer and cut Scott off mid sentence.

“How do you bare him?”

Stiles whined as Peter squeezed his tip harder.

“He has his…hah…his qualities…”

Peter leaned forward enough to take hold of Stiles mouth, pulling them closer together.

When he let go of Stiles’ mouth again the younger man smiled loopily and Peter smiled back.

“Hidden well, I’m sure…he doesn’t deserve a creature like you. I don’t even deserve a creature like you…”

Stiles eyes shimmered golden and his grin was wider than natural.

“Look at it this way Darling Wolf, he doesn’t even know I’m a creature.”

Peter grinned delighted “And one so stunning at that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> This story is not beta read.  
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
